Kapushon
by LycoX
Summary: Anatoly did much more then spend time getting drunk during Oliver's last night in Russia, he used every argument he could think of to get his favorite American to stay until he succeeded.


**Kapushon**

 **Disclaimer: Looks like the Arrow creative team failed to research the word 'Kapushon' correctly because there is no 'I' in it. Also, I own nothing but what you see here. A little what if? Where Oliver had been talked into staying a little longer by Anatoly.**

* * *

It had taken Anatoly a lot of time and effort to talk Oliver into staying longer and just go home via plane with a story for how he made it off Lian Yu. But suffice it to say, there was a rumor or two floating around that the man had done a dance of joy when he got the American also known as Kapushon to stay. Though no one in the Bratva was quite willing to look into it any further cause of how silly it was. Many of the Bratva also could agree that pissing off Kapushon was a really bad idea as even he made a few of the more ice cold members just a little bit nervous. Anyone outside of the organization also quickly learned how bad an idea it was to piss him off too and made certain to spread the word about it. Well, those who managed to survive his wrath anyway. And with Oliver's help, Anatoly and the Bratva managed to gain access to quite a bit that they weren't able to do so before. Helping prevent Anatoly from going down too dark of a path as well. His help also managed to do nicely in helping those who couldn't help themselves, much like with the sick people Anatoly had shown him some time ago. Oliver would also gain a new reason to return home once some information came to light about who had supplied Kovar with his Serrin gas.

Even if it would put him at odds with Tommy over it but he would deal with that when the time came. Naturally, said information came when Kovar himself had somehow managed to make his return from the dead and attacked the Bratva with his remaining men. Which in the end, didn't end well for him and saw him tortured in ways that made Anatoly want to stay as far away from the building due to a slight paranoia on his part til Kovar revealed everything he knew. And once Oliver was satisfied, slit the man's throat and ordered for him to be cremated so he couldn't come back a second time. "You really think using this Reporter Woman to reveal yourself to public is good idea?" Questioned Anatoly a bit unsurely as they neared the Starling Airport.

Oliver merely nodded. "I do. Besides, I know how to remain unseen if the need calls for it."

"Mmm… Let us hope and perhaps pray if believe in sort of thing that this does not come back to bite in butt."

A chuckle came from the long haired man as he sipped his Scotch. Hair that was starting to go back behind his shoulders now for that matter as well. "Gonna get grays from all the worrying, Anatoly. Relax, it'll be fine."

"Famous last words."

A short time later saw Oliver and Anatoly making their way out of the airport, though the Russian was quicker about wanting to get to their waiting Limo then what Oliver was. As the 'Reporter Woman' in question was waiting near by for him. _Hmm… Looks even better in person. I could have fun with this._

"Pictures and video of you simply do not convey enough on just how beautiful you are, Miss Williams." Began Oliver smoothly as he came up to her and her camera man in his well made suit.

Both were looking rather stunned to see him too! "Holy s**t..." Breathed out the camera man and making Oliver chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm probably gonna get that a lot. Now, are we ready for this?"

His question shook Susan out of her stupor at seeing the Queen Scion look so ruggedly handsome after being believed dead for five years and some change. "Umm… Yes, yes we are." Stated the woman as she shook her head a little.

Making him smile as he could tell he was clearly having an affect. Soon, the camera was rolling and doing a live broadcast feed. "Good afternoon everyone, my name is Susan Williams and with me today is quite a shock to my own system as its none other then Oliver Queen!"

The camera moved over to show a smiling Oliver and those who across the city who had had the channel Susan Williams could usually be found on already on were quite shocked. Many more would later be just as shocked as well! "Hi everyone. I have to say that its great to be back home."

"I'm sure it is, and maybe you could tell us about that here and now in an impromptu interview?"

Oliver chuckled and leaned in and stage whispered to her. "Why not a private one on one later with just you and me for that kind of thing?"

Susan fought hard not to blush at how he was acting and implying things but he could still tell he was having an effect on her. "Mmm… I think I could be up for that."

"I'm more then sure you are. But I doubt those watching want to see this go any further."

"Probably not. And I certainly don't want to get fired!"

"That wouldn't be a good thing at all. Especially when I've come to really enjoy your work recently." Oliver told her with a charming smile that made her a little giddy and melty.

"Why thank you! I love hearing compliments like that. Now, is there anything you want to tell those who are watching?"

"Anytime for you, Miss Williams, anytime for you. And yes, as a matter of fact, there is something I want to say to the people of Starling. My people for that matter. Whom I've missed greatly, some more then others of course. But anyways! While I have returned to re-unite with family and friends, I have also come here for business reasons as there is a very important conversation I need to have with someone over some serious matters. Though I'm sure that can be delayed a little for that private one on one with you, Miss Williams."

His wink at her managed to actually get her to blush and his inner self cheered over how easy it was to manipulate her like this. She placed a hand on his arm and leaned in a little. "Call me Susan." She told him with a sexy little smirk.

"Only if you call me Oliver."

"Deal! Now, is there anything else you'd like to say?"

Oliver thought about that for a moment. "Hmm… Yeah, I think so actually. Mom and Thea? See ya soon!" And with that, he was gone from Susan and the camera man and towards the awaiting Limo that would take him straight to his house for a reunion or two while Susan looked on while holding on to a piece of paper that had his contact information on it.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Depending on reactions to this, (was gonna put this in Possibilities but decided not too) I may or may not do more with it. Though if anyone wants to do more with it, feel free (Under no circumstances must it be Olicity that happens with what you do either) but let me know first! R and R!**


End file.
